


You Got Pipes!

by Starkvenger



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Tony, Tony Being Tony, Tony-centric, tony - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkvenger/pseuds/Starkvenger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more to Tony than most people realize.<br/>For one- he's got one hell of a music collection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Got Pipes!

**Author's Note:**

> This is the song Tony sings if anyone is curious...  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TWa2jXqopVY

A cloudy, breezy November night at Avengers Tower. Tony smiled as he shoved his hands in his pockets, the elevator doors closing behind him, leaving Natasha and Steve to talk amongst themselves. Bruce sat on the couch, watching with a smile as Clint and Thor battled for supremacy in Mario Kart. Clint dropped the controller and stood up on the couch in victory, to which the Asgardian pushed him off the back. The archer landed on the carpet with a thud, grumbling about Thor being a poor loser. "Foul! I call foul! Stark, come tell Thor to accept when he's lost!" Clint said jokingly, looking around for the billionaire. "Hey- Where's Stark?" he asked, catching the attention of Steve and Natasha.

"He was just here..." The red head said, looking around with her eyes narrowed. "Jarvis? Where's Tony?" she asked, looking to the ceiling. They all had a habit of doing that as if the AI's voice emitted from the roof. Jarvis replied as quickly as ever, answering the spy's question. "Sir is busy with private matters," he said, Natasha rolling her eyes at the reply. "Well where is he?" she asked, crossing her arms. "Sir is on a private floor. H wishes for me to not reveal its position." the AI replied dutifully.

"Jarvis..." Steve said sternly, crossing his arms in slight annoyance besides Natasha. "Show us where Tony is," he commanded, silence filling the air as Jarvis didn't reply. "Override command 45-8W," Steve said finally, the elevator doors opening instantly. Steve smiled, walking over to the elevator, Clint, Natasha, and the rest of the group on his heels. Together the team squeezed into the metal box, the doors closing behind them. The could feel the elevator as it moved downward, coming to a stop and opening up on a large room.

Steve was the first to step out, staring in wonder at the sight of the room. Dozens of instruments were scattered about the room, along with cases, microphones, speakers and piles of sheet music. Some sat on tables and others on the floor, the instruments being from a wide array of musical genres. There were guitars everywhere, violins, trumpets, saxophones, and lots more. Clint smiled around him, running over to a harp. "This would be awesome to shoot stuff with..." he muttered, lightly plucking one of the strings.

Suddenly, the group heard the sound of piano keys being played. They were gorgeously played, obviously by a skilled hand. Bruce smiled at the sound, having loved the piano since he was a kid. Steve tilted his head, wondering who could be playing the music. It wasn't a record, or- radio, and he didn't think Tony could play that well. Could he?

Then, they heard something that surprised them all. They heard a voice singing.

"This is a night I have been dreamin' of forever,  
The mirror takes a look at my face  
I'll never step foot in that rat hole again-  
But I'll drive to your place..."

"Is that-  _Tony?_ " Clint asked, his mouth practically dropping as the group rounded the corner, seeing the billionaire singing into a mic, headphones halfway on his head as he played the piano happily.

"I spit gravel as I back out of the back door  
And the twenties roll around in my hand...  
It's funny now when I don't show up on Monday  
They'll go nuts, and eat their hats, well, what do you think of that?"

"That's Tony alright," Natasha said, smirking a bit. Thor craned his neck to get a better view, finding himself still unable to see 'friend Stark' singing. He leaned over Clint, who pushed him off, sending the rest of them tumbling out from around the corner. The piano stopped, as did the singing, as Tony stared wide-eyed at his team-mates.

"Wha- what are you doing here..." he said, completely mortified they had caught him singing. Clint was the first to speak up. "Dude- You got pipes!" he said wit ha smile, climbing off of Steve and Natasha with a grunt. Tony's cheeks flushed, his mouth opening but no words coming out. "Um- I think we should go," Natasha said, picking herself and Bruce up, Steve following her quickly. Thor smiled at Tony and turned to follow as if nothing had happened.

Tony twitched, wondering how much his team had actually heard. He swallowed thickly, watching them as the elevator doors closed. "Jarvis?" he asked the AI, turning back to the piano. "Yes, sir?" Jarvis answered, almost warily. "Erase the footage from this room," he said simply, sitting back down. Tony smiled, Clint's words echoing in his head. "You got pipes!"

The genius laughed, letting his fingers dance across the piano keys. "Maybe I do," he said with a smirk.


End file.
